Chasing a Challenge: A Black Two Nuzlocke
by hyperjono
Summary: This story is based on my Black 2 Nuzlocke. 17 Year Old Chase Graceson leaves Aspertia City on a journey with his partner Snivy on a journey throughout Unova. What will await them. Will they survive the challenge or will disaster strike?
1. A Journey Begins

**Author's Notes**

 **This story will be based on my Black 2 Nuzlocke Challenge.**

 **The rules of my Nuzlocke are**

 **1\. Catch the first pokemon of each area**

 **2\. It faints it dies**

 **3\. In game trades are allowed so long as I have the right pokemon living**

 **4\. Trading to evolve is allowed**

* * *

My name is Chase Graceson. I have medium length brown hair and blue-green eyes. I am of average height with a slim frame. My usual outfit consists of dark blue jeans, black boots, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. I am from Aspertia City in Unova and this is the story of my journey and the trials I faced. My story starts on the day of my 17th birthday.

"Morning dear. Happy birthday." My mother told me as I walked into the kitchen. "Morning," I responded back sleepily. "I had a call from Aurea today. She told me her assistant is here and is ready to give you your starter Pokémon." Mum told. Not feeling quite awake I looked at my mother blankly as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "You and I agreed that on your 17th birthday you would become Aurea's assistant." Mum reminded me. "Oh yeah. I remember now." I responded after a mouthful of coffee. "Now go get dressed and find Aurea's assistant. She's wearing a green floppy hat and her name is Bianca." Mum told me. I nodded finished my coffee, got dressed and then headed out to look for Aurea Juniper's assistant.

I was wandering around Aspertia City trying to find a girl wearing a green hat when I heard a voice call out to me "Yo Chase wait up". I turned around and saw my childhood friend Cameron running towards me his partner Tepig at his side. I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. "Happy birthday man.' He told me once he caught up to me. "Thanks." I responded. "So what are you doing wandering around the city?" He asked me curiously. "I'm looking for a girl wearing a green and floppy hat." I told him. "Ah. Well I haven't seen anyone like that. Why don't we head to the lookout then? She'll either be there checking out the view or we will be able to see her." He said to me. I nodded and we headed to the Aspertia Lookout. As we got closer I could make out someone wearing a green hat. "Ah that must be who you're looking for Chase. Go on talk to her. I'll wait here." Cameron told me. I nodded and headed to the wearer of the hat. She appeared to be 2-3 years older than me and seemed kinda ditzy.

"Wow this view is fantastic?" the wearer of the hat asked. "Yeah it's the best view in the city." I told her. She turned around to face me and asked "Hi there, I'm looking for someone and since would you appear to live here I was wondering if you'd help me?" "Yeah sure." I told her with a shrug. "His name was Chase Graceson and I have something for him from Professor Juniper. I was told he was he wore a black shirt and jacket and blue jeans." She told me. I just stared at her and waited for the gears in her head to turn. After a few seconds a light went on behind her eyes and she said excitedly "Oh wait you're Chase. You look exactly like I heard. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Bianca". I nodded and responded "You too". "Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way let's get down to business." Bianca told me as she pulled out two items from the bag at her side. I looked at the items and saw that one was a Pokedex and the other was a tube like case with three Pokeballs in it. "Alright, let us have you choose which starter Pokémon you'll have." Bianca told me in a cheery tone. I looked at the three Pokéballs in the tube and saw they each had a symbol on them. The first had a symbol of a leaf, the second had a flame symbol and the third had a water droplet. I stared at the Pokéballs for a few minutes before I grabbed the Pokéball with the leaf symbol on it and released the Pokémon inside it. Out of the ball came a Snivy. The Snivy gave a look of disdain as if saying you're my trainer oh joy. Bianca handed me the Pokedex with a smile and told me "Don't worry about the Snivy. The same thing happened to a friend of mine two years ago. Her Snivy didn't like her either but they eventually became fast friends". I just nodded. Cameron, who had gotten bored waiting, wandered over to us and saw the Pokedex I was holding and asked "What's that you're holding?" "It's a high-tech encyclopaedia that records data on Pokémon." I told him. "If I had that I could become stronger and rescue my sister's Purrloin." He muttered to himself. "I don't know what you're talking about but it sounds like you want a Pokedex too. Good thing the Professor insisted I carry multiple Pokedexes." Bianca said as she handed him a Pokedex. Cameron took it and said "Thank you." He then turned to me and said "Now that you have your own Pokémon I have someone else I can count on to help me save Purrloin". I nodded and responded "If you need my help bro I'll be there". Cameron nodded in response and then ran off. Bianca then turned to me and asked "Could you please meet me at Route 19?". I nodded and she headed off.

"If you're interested to know it, my name is Zelen human. Though you're probably gonna name me something stupid since you humans can't understand me." I heard a voice say. I looked at the Snivy and said "So your name is Zelen. Suits you". Zelen looked at me in shock and stammered out in shock "You-you-you can understand me?" I smirked in response and nodded. "Interesting. Maybe having you as my trainer won't be so bad." Zelan mused aloud as he climbed up my shoulder and wrapped himself around my neck. We then headed to the Route 19 entrance. I arrived at the entrance but before I could enter I was stopped by my mother and Cameron's little sister Alice. "Hello dear. I see you found Bianca. You and Snivy look good together." My mother told me. "Thanks mum". I told her with a smile. "I have a birthday gift for you." She told me as she handed me a Pokéball. "A Pokéball?" I asked her in confusion. She nodded then answered "That's right. It contains the Bronzor you befriended years ago. I went and caught it so I could give you it when you started your journey. And before you say anything I had Aurea transfer the Trainer ID to yours". I hugged my mother in thanks. After I'd released my mum from the hug Alice handed me two Town Maps. "Why did you give two maps Alice?" I asked her. "One is for my big brother. He ran off before I could give him it." She told me. I laughed then responded "And you want me to give Cameron his right?" She nodded and answered "Yes please". "Sure." I told her as I gave her a hair a ruffle. "So are we going to meet the ditz or you gonna stand here talking all day?" Zelen asked in boredom. I just rolled my eyes and told my mum and Alice "I needed get going Bianca's waiting for me at Route 19". Mum chuckled and said "Very well off you go and be sure to call often and if you wish to give your Bronzor a nickname you'll have to find the name rater in Castellia City". I nodded and headed through to beginning of Route 19. Little did I know what awaited me in the journey ahead.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Chasing a Challenge: A Black 2 Nuzlocke. I decided to change the opening of the game a little to better fight the story. As always please review**

 **The Bronzor Chase received from his Mum I acquired through the Dream Radar which is why it currently doesn't have a nickname**


	2. First Capture and First Battle

**Author's Notes**

 **Before we start I want to address a review I got on the previous chapter saying it felt like a recap of the game with extra dialogue. Normally I don't do this but I'm sure many people though that so I feel I need to address it. I know that's how ot came across as that's how I was intending it to be.**

 **Ok guys my rant is over. I apologise for the delay in the chapter it's taken me so long to upload the new chapter I was procrasting on uploading it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

I saw Bianca standing there waiting for me. "Hey. So why did you I want me to meet you here?" I asked. "So I could help you catch your first Pokémon." she told me as she handed me 10 Pokeballs. I then wandered into the tall grass. After a few steps a Patrat appeared in front of me and growled. Zelen jumped of my shoulder and used tackle on the Patrat. "Now that you've weakened it throw a Pokéball at it". Bianca told me. I threw a Pokéball at the Patrat. The ball hit it and shook a few times before letting out a click sound to signify the capture was successful. "Congrats Chase on your first capture." Bianca said cheerfully. I nodded my thanks as I picked up the Pokéball. I then heard Bianca answer her Xtransceiver. Once her call was finished she turned to me and said "I gotta go hopefully I'll see you around Chase". And with that she ran off before I could say goodbye. Once she was out of sight I let out the Patrat I'd just caught. "So why did you decide to attack me?" I asked her. "Because I wanna get stronger and the only way to do that is to get caught by trainers." she responded. "Well I can help you with that." I responded with a smile. "You can understand me? I wasn't aware humans had the ability to understand us." She mused aloud in surprise. I then asked "So do you have a name?" The Patrat nodded then answered "My name is Shimone and it is a pleasure to meet you". I smiled then responded "My name is Chase," I tossed the pokeball on my belt letting out Bronzor, who let out a cry of joy upon seeing me, "and this is my old friend Bronzor". "I'm Zelen." Zelen said from his spot around my neck. The four of us then headed to Floccesy Town in a comfortable silence. "So what do you plan to do on this journey Chase?" Shimone asked me curiously after walking for about 20 minutes of silence. I took a moment to gather my thoughts then answered "Truthfully I'm not sure. I've always wanted to take a Pokémon journey but never thought what I'd do on the journey". "But didn't you agree to help this Professor fill up the Pokédex?" Zelen asked me curiously. I nodded then answered " I did but that was the only way she'd agree to let me take a journey". "Why your mother against you taking a journey?" Shimone asked me. "She used to work in a Pokémon as a nurse and she saw a number of trainers come in with their Pokémon on the brink of death and what happened to the trainers when they weren't able to heal their Pokémon in time. I guess she didn't want that to happen to me." I said with a sigh. Just then we heard something that put an end to the conversation.

"Hello down there." A voice called out. I looked up and saw a man with a mass of flaming orange hair standing up on a cliff. He then jumped down the cliff and landed in front of me. I raised an eyebrow while I heard Zelen quietly mutter "What a show offey human". "Howdy there young trainer. The name's Alder." The man in front of me said as he introduced himself to me. "I'm Chase Graceson." I responded introducing myself to him. "You're quite the fresh faced trainer. You should follow me." Alder said to me as he walked off indicating I should follow him. I recalled Shimone and Bronzor as I followed after Alder. As we walked I asked "Is it that obvious I'm a new trainer?" He nodded and responded "Yeah the look in your eyes and the air about you indicates that to me". I nodded and we walked in silence to Floccesy Town. About half an hour later we arrive in front of a house on the edge of town that had a Pokémon battle field in front of it. Alder turned to me and said with a smile "Well young Chase follow me inside and you will learn things a young trainer needs". I smiled politely then asked "Before I do could you answer a question for me?" Alder nodded and gave me the go ahead. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. He has blue hair, about my height, wears a red jumper and blue pants. He may have had a Tepig by his side. I have a town map from his sister to give to him". Alder thought for a moment then a look recognition crossed his face and he answered with a smile "Oh yes I know who you're talking about. He ran past here about an hour ago and seemed to be heading towards Floccesy Ranch. Very well go give your friend the map. The wisdom I have to impart can wait," he then pointed down the road and continued "to get to Floccesy Ranch head down Route 20 and then go north and you'll arrive at Floccesy Ranch". I nodded my thanks and headed off down Route I walked down Route 20 I let out Shimone and Bronzor. As soon as Shimone was out she climbed up onto my shoulder while Bronzor just floated above my head and we walked to Floccesy Ranch in a comfortable silence. After we had made it partway through the route I heard a voice yell out to me "Hey you with the Pokétrio around him!" I looked around and saw a kid who looked about 12 with a Patrat by his side pointing at me. I walked over too him and asked politely "Are talking to me kid?" "Noooooo I'm talking to the other guy with three Pokémon. Of course I'm talking to you." The kid told me sarcastically. I refrained from sighing in annoyance and asked "So what do you want kid?" "Name's Terrel and I'm the best trainer in these parts. I'm challenging you to a battle." Terrel said rather smugly. I sighed knowing there was no backing out now "Fine but there are better ways to ask someone to battle." I told him. "Whatever dude, just pick Rasha's next victim." Terrel told me arrogantly. I sighed again and looked over my Pokémon. I could tell with a glance that Shimone wasn't strong enough, Zelen gave me a look that said I took the last one use someone else so that left only one choice. "Bronzor you're up." I told it. Bronzor floated into battle happily. "Alright Rasha, let us take these chumps down. Use tackle." Terrel commanded. Rasha jumped into Bronzor and Bronzor barely reacted to the attack. I just stood there internally freaking out trying to figure out what moves Bronzor knew. I felt Zelen move off my neck and into my backpack making me wonder what he was doing but I didn't have long to wonder as Terrel's Patrat attacked Bronzor again with tackle. I then felt Zelen on my shoulder and he waved something in my face and hissed "Look at it". I saw that Zelen was waving my Pokédex in front of my face so I looked at the Pokédex screen and saw that it had four different options. The first option was Pokédex Information, the second was Pokemon Status, the third was Battle information and the last was Theme Options. I tapped on the second option and saw it had six options but only three were available. I saw that each available option was named after my team as well as their gender and a rough estimation of their health. I then tapped on the Bronzor icon and my Pokédex showed me Bronzor's known moves, location met and its estimated stats. I quickly saw Bronzor's moves and quickly yelled out "Bronzor, quick use confusion". Bronzor's eyes glowed and Terrel's Patrat went up and then was slammed into the ground making it faint instantly. Terrel looked at me in shock then stammered out "You-you-you one hit KO'd me". "You should take your Patrat to the Pokémon Centre. Would you like me to take you to Floccesy Town?" I asked him. He shook his head, picked up his Patrat and answered "No but thank you for the offer". He then walked off towards Floccesy Town. As I watched him walk off I felt something land on my head. I looked up and saw a Pidove lon my head."That was a wonderful battle human. Not only did you beat that brat but you humbled him too. Most impressive. I wish to join you." It said. I looked up and responded "The name is Chase Graceson not human and I would love to have you on board. Do you have a name?" "A human who can understand pokéspeech how interesting. And my name is Lisbeth." She responded. I tapped a Pokéball to her head and she went into the Pokéball then it made a click sound indicating the capture was successful. I then introduced her to the rest of the team and then we continued our way to Floccesy Ranch. As we walked towards Flocessy Ranch I was staring at my Pokédex trying to figure it out. Zelen noticed me staring and said "Professor Juniper designed it not only to function as a Pokédex but also as a tool to help her assistants in battle as they usually end up being I have no idea why". I nodded in understanding not being able to question further as I saw Cameron standing at the entrance of Floccesy Ranch.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The Pokemon i acquired in this chapter were Shimone the Patrat on Route 19 and Lisbeth the Pidove on Route 20.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always please review.**


End file.
